


This Is War

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: What's the mature and logical thing to do when there are prankers at camp? Prank them back or be the bigger person? Connor Stoll x Reader x Travis Stoll





	This Is War

“I know it was you.” Percy said as he leaned against the tree you were sitting in. You were preparing your slingshot for what was to come. 

“Hello, Perseus Jackson. How may I help you today?” You asked, placing the glass over your eye for better aim. 

“The house fire. The sabotage. The stolen weapons. The booby traps. It all makes sense now. The only question is why?” Percy looked up at where you were perched. 

“Someone has to put them in their place.” You said. “Are you going to snitch on me?” 

“No.” Percy shook his head. “They don’t know yet, but they’ll figure it out sooner or later. You’re starting a war.” He warned. 

“I didn’t start it, but I’m ending it.” You hissed, pulling the sling back and shooting the assailant. It flew through the woods and smacked right into Connor Stoll’s face. The balloon burst and paint covered his face. 

“My eyes!” He screamed. 

“Brother, no!” Travis yelled, rushing out of the Hermes cabin. 

“Target hit.” You mused, swinging down from the tree. “You better not tell them it’s me or else.” You threatened. 

“My lips are sealed.” Percy nodded. The prank war had just begun. 

 

“What happened to your face, Connor?” You asked when you saw one of the brothers. He grumbled, stilling trying to get the gold paint off. 

“There’s someone that’s been pranking us. Once we find them-”

“All of Tartarus is going to break loose.” Travis finished the sentence, bringing a new washcloth. 

“You could just say hell. They’re the same thing. Tartarus has two extra syllables.” You rolled your eyes, almost sick of the Greek pantheon references in everyday life. What did you really expect, though, since you were at a demigod camp. 

“I bet it’s one of those Apollo kids.” Connor said. “They used gold paint.” 

“That’s our color, you dingus.” Travis shook his head. 

“Yeah. Apollo’s cabin is yellow. You guys are gold.” You agreed. 

“What’s the difference?” Connor huffed in frustration. 

“Well, the sparkles that are still in your eyebrows.” You pointed out, snickering. 

“Think it’s someone in our cabin?” Travis muttered. 

“No way. We’re thick as thieves.” Connor scoffed. 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” You deadpanned. This was perfect. No way would they guess it was you, child of Nike. Your mother invented competitions herself. 

“You wanna help us catch the culprit?” Travis asked, leaning close to you at the dining table. You scrunched up your nose. 

“I rather not get caught up in your petty war.” You mocked. 

“I thought your mom was the goddess of victory. We could use a good luck charm on our side.” Connor said smoothly, trying to wink, but his elbow slipped on the table and he hit his head on the edge. Butter. Butter coated the edges of the table. 

“Holy shit.” Travis laughed, his elbow slipping and he, too, hit his head. 

“I think the table is covered in butter.” You said in mock awe, sliding your finger over the edge. 

“What? It’s like they’re always watching us!” Travis groaned, rubbing his forehead. 

“I bet it’s the Athena cabin for that prank we did last week with the spiders.” Connor pointed out. 

“You might be onto something. They’re super smart and battle strategists.” You pointed out, a small smirk forming on your lips. 

“Brilliant! You’re helping already! Ok, we just need to find out who it is.” 

“What if it’s the whole cabin?”

“Then we’ll need to scale up our retaliation.” Travis decided. You left with your tray, leaving the brothers to continue with their plotting. This was almost too easy. 

 

“Hey, Solace, I need your help.” You walked into the Apollo cabin. He was sitting on his bed with a ukelele and Nico across from him. For a child of the god of music, Will was pretty one deaf. That was obvious from the expression of Nico’s face. 

“And what do you need help with?” Will asked, his smile bright as ever. 

“I need you to steal something for me.” You said, bluntly, not going to sugar coat it. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get the Stoll’s to do it? I mean they have a crush-” 

“Nope. Don’t even say it. I’m pranking them, so I can’t ask for their help.” You explained. 

“So, you’re the mysterious person who’s been sabotaging all their pranks and then pranking them in return?” Nico rose a brow, as if he didn’t believe you. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned. I guess I owe Jason a drachma.” Nico sighed. 

“I honestly thought it was Annabeth. I guess I owe him one, too.” Will set down his instrument. 

“You guys have been betting on who’s behind everything?” You asked, incredulously. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty entertaining. Jason’s going to be thrilled when he founds out he was right. I disagreed with him because I thought you were too close to those goofballs to betray them.” Will said. 

“Look, I’m winning. That’s all that matters.” You pointed out. 

“So typical of a Nike kid.” Will teased. 

“So, will you help me out just this once?” You brought the conversation back to the original subject. 

“Yeah, I got you. Just what is it that you need?” Will asked. You smirked. 

 

You woke abruptly to screaming coming six cabins away, the Hermes cabin. You rubbed your eyes, groggily, walking over to the porch where half your siblings were. 

“What’s going on?” You asked, yawning. 

“I don’t know, but Cabin 11 just got in big time.” Someone laughed, pointing at the lights that were turning on. 

“Do you know what happened yet?” You looked around, feigning curiosity. 

“No, not-” The door to Cabin 11 burst open and a horde of squirrels and raccoons ran from the house. Some of the campers were waving around brooms, sticks and any weapon they could find. One kid even had a flag. You smirked. Will had stolen a pack of food for you, which you used to surround the whole cabin and put the tasty lures inside to get all the woodland animals. Their cabin must have been destroyed by now. 

“This isn’t over!” Connor yelled from the door, a pair of underpants stuck on his head. Also courtesy of yourself. Glue was a wonderful thing. The kids that were woken up started to laugh at the sight of the Stoll brothers with obnoxiously colored underwear on their heads. 

“So isn’t over.” Travis seethed in agreement. You giggled to yourself, going back in your cabin to rest up for the next plan. 

 

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here.” Travis announced in front of the group of people he had gathered, including you. 

“We’re either suspects or here to help you?” Percy offered, raising his hand. 

“Exactly.” Connor nodded. “We’re getting to the bottom of the mystery pranker.” He pulled out a chart of all the cabins. “We’ll start by marking off cabins that we know aren’t part of this.” Travis took a seat next to you while his brother led the discussion. Jason sat on the bench, casually flipping a drachma in his fingers. You guessed it was from winning his bet. He glanced over to you and winked, catching the coin and putting it in his pocket. 

“You two flirting or something?” Travis unrailed your train of thought. You looked over, seeing a slight jealous glint in his eye. 

“Huh? No. Jason’s not my type.” You shook your head and scoffed. Jason looked mildly offended by your words. 

“Yeah, you’re type is ratty, mischievous and comes in twos.” Piper teased, fully aware that you were the pranking master. You stuck your tongue out at her. 

“You know,” Travis pretended to stretch to get his arm around your shoulders. “We could totally use your expertise in this prank off. C’mon. Please?” He grinned, cheesily. You felt your cheeks heat up, trying to ignore just how charming the two brothers were. You decided to look back to Connor, who seemed to snap his stick in two and glaring at Travis. 

“Will you stop panting over them like a wet dog and pay attention?” Connor said with narrowed eyes. 

“You were doing the same thing just the other day.  _ Oh, (Y/n), you should be our good luck charm. _ ” Travis teased his brother, arm still around your shoulders. “Except more like a dog humping someone’s leg.” He smirked. Connor’s face looked like it was about to explode. You rolled your eyes, slipping out from under Travis’s arm. 

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to my cabin. If you two actually get a lead on who’s pranking you, then come find me and I’ll help.” You stood up, turning on your heel. 

“Look, you scared her away.” Connor grumbled. 

“That was all you.” Travis argued. 

 

“So, you really don’t mind helping me tonight?” You whispered to Percy as you picked the lock that had been put on the Hermes cabin door. 

“Not at all. They probably deserve this.” Percy shook his head. 

“Perfect.” You grinned as the door unlocked. “Let’s be quiet and careful. I’m not planning on getting caught tonight.” You murmured, carefully stepping into Cabin 11. Percy walked with you, making your way to where the Stoll brothers slept. You and him took opposite ends of the mattress and picked Travis up, carrying him to the door. Then, you turned back and did the same for Connor. It was a slow and sometimes painful process. Carry one brother fifty feet, then go back for the other one. You finally got to the large body of water, placing the mattresses at the edge. 

“Quick, strip them down.” You whispered, carefully pulling on one of their pant legs. You were thankful they slept without their shirts. 

“What? Are we really going to strip them nude?” Percy asked, shocked. 

“No. Just to their underwear.” You rolled your eyes. “Don’t you remember when they did this to you?” Percy sighed, remembering how embarrassing it had been to wake up in water completely naked. Once both had their pants removed, you pushed them out into the water. 

“Get a head start running.” You warned, seeing the sun starting to come up. 

“Why-” Before Percy could finish his question, you blew a horn, possibly waking up the whole entire camp. Connor and Travis yelled out as they woke up, both falling into the cold water in nothing but their underwear. They were in shallow enough water that they wouldn’t drown. 

“Go, go, go!” You whispered, running through the woods with Percy. You were laughing loudly, not believing it actually worked. Movies had made it seem so much easier. 

 

“Hey, you guys are late to breakfast.” You commented when Connor and Travis walked in with just their boxers. People at every table snickered, seeing them soaking wet. 

“Don’t even ask.” Connor seethed, just taking a seat instead of going back to his cabin to change and dry off. It was first come, first served. No way would they risk missing out on breakfast. 

“You’re soaking wet.” You murmured, running your fingers through Connor’s brown hair. “Are you guys cold?” You asked, suddenly worried about their well being. If they got sick from the prank, you’d feel pretty guilty. 

“Yes.”

“No.” Both brothers looked at each other. You pulled off your hoodie and passed it to Travis. 

“Well, if you’re cold, take this. God, don’t get sick.” You muttered, helping Travis pull it over his head. He smiled, thankfully. Connor was looking like he regretted his answer right about now. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel a draft, too.” He pointed out. You wrapped an arm around his shoulder, despite your side getting wet. You rubbed his arm, giving his cheek a kiss. 

“Seriously, you need to get clothes on. You’re soaking wet and.  .  . I can see right through your underwear.” You told them. Connor blushed madly, while Travis smirked. 

“Like what you see-”

“Let’s go.” Connor grabbed him by the hood and yanked him towards their cabin. You giggled, watching them argue back and forth. 

“You really have them wrapped around your finger.” Annabeth commented, eating her breakfast across the aisle. You smiled. 

“And that’s how I’m going to win.” You smirked. 

“You’re playing with fire.” She warned. 

“Yeah, well so far I’m doing a pretty job of it.” 

 

The last part of your plan was in place. There was one thing you needed, though. During camp activities you snuck into the Hermes cabin, looking for the Stoll’s stash of “toys”. The things they used for all of their pranks. You smirked once you found the string backpack, putting it over your shoulders and turning to leave. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” You froze when you saw the two figures in the doorway to the Hermes cabin. 

“You know, I kinda figured someone as competitive as a child of Nike would be the one to start a prank war with  _ us. _ ” Travis said, resting his arm on his brother’s shoulder. You were at a loss for words. How did they find out? You had been so careful. 

“Could you hand over our bag and then we might let you out of here untickled?” Connor smirked, arms crossed. You looked between the two of them, counting your probability before bowling right through the two. 

“Hey!” Connor yelled once you got out of the cabin, chasing after you. 

“Get back here!” Travis screamed, joining the chase. You held the bag tightly to your body as you swerved around some of the cabins and tried your hardest not to laugh. 

 

“I guess they found out.” Leo observed as he watched the Stoll brothers chase after you through the green and into the woods. 

“Eh. They were starting to get sloppy.” Jason shrugged. 

 

“Just give us the bag back!” Travis called after you. 

“Never! I play to win!” You yelled over your shoulder, which was a big mistake. You weren’t looking ahead at the water and that’s when Connor tackled you. Sons of Hermes were pretty fast. You screamed as you both fell into the shallow water, getting completely wet. 

“I got ‘em!” Connor announced, lifting you up by the waist. You struggled a bit, trying to push Connor away with your hands, but he just held you tighter. 

“I just want my bag back.” He muttered, trying to wrestle it off of you. 

“No way.” You grumbled, lifting up your leg to create some leverage, but it just tangled with Connor’s limbs. You hadn’t realized how close you two were until his face was just an inch away from yours. 

“CANNONBALL!” Travis yelled as he jumped into the water, landing on both of you. Water engulfed both Connor and you as you spat the grossness from your mouth. Travis came up, grinning and shaking his head like a wet dog. 

“C’mon!” You yelled, covering your face. 

“You just have to get in the middle of everything, don’t you?” Connor glared at his brother. 

“Well, I wanted to make sure you guys weren’t drowning or anything. You know, hero saving the damsel in distress.” Travis smirked. 

“Travis, we’re literally in three feet of water.” You deadpanned. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll save you.” He said, picking you up. By instinct you wrapped your arms around his neck, but grumbled and struggled. 

“Who would’ve thought you had us fooled this whole entire time?” Connor commented, looking down at you in his brother’s arms. 

“Jason won the bet.” You told him, letting Travis carry you out of the water. 

“So, you spent the past two weeks designing plans and putting your effort in to pranking us? You were thinking about us that long?” Connor teased. 

“Please, they’re probably always thinking about me.” Travis smirked. Your face heated up, kicking your legs until the Stoll put you back down. 

“You both are idiots. It was only to win and give you a piece of your own medicine.” You pointed out, putting your hands on your hips. Both boys stopped, staring at you with their mouths open. “What?” You questioned. 

“Are you-?” Connor asked. You looked down and realized that you were nipping out. Your cheeks burned as you covered your chest with your arms. 

“Shut up!” You shouted, starting to feel the chill of being completely soaked. 

“Hey, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Connor suggested, suddenly. 

“Why wouldn’t I just go back to my own cabin?” You narrowed your eyes. 

“Because I have a pretty soft hoodie that might be too big for you.” The temptation was difficult. You had to fight yourself on this. 

“Ok, fine.” You grumbled, following the two boys. 

“Oh, by the way-” You looked over in time for Travis to kiss your cheek. 

“You ass!” Connor yelled, starting to chase his brother. You laughed a little, just making your way to the Hermes cabin. 

Connor’s hoodie was definitely warm and soft. It even smelt like him. You were practically curled up in it during dinner, wearing a pair of basketball shorts Travis lent you. 

“You look really cute in my sweater.” Connor commented as he sat by you, placing a kiss on your cheek. Your mouth fell open and your cheeks were heating up again. 

“Well, I think you look cute all the time.” Travis said, trying to one up his brother. He sat on your other side and kissed your other cheek. If you felt warm then, you felt hot now. 

“So, how did the prank go?” Annabeth asked when she saw you sitting in Connor Stoll’s sweatshirt. 

“They won.” You grumbled as both boys leaned on you in pride. 

“Do we get a prize?” Travis teased. 

“Maybe a kiss?” Connor mused. 

“On the lips?” Travis added. You would never hear the end of this now. 


End file.
